The mind of a villain?
by Setrus
Summary: Just how much does indoctrination affect your mind? What makes a villain? His deeds or his intent? A short look at Saren's thoughts.


There was nothing but silence in his chamber.

Saren hadn't moved for the last hour, he knew sovereign would call for him when they arrived at their next destination. As he waited he leant back in his chair and his right palm, clawed fingers slowly tracing along the sharp features of his face. In the dark room there was nothing to interrupt his thoughts, no foolish Geth or Benezia with their failings...

_Benezia..._

He had tossed the Asari from his chamber a mere hour ago, not able to endure to be reminded of the news she had brought. News that not only had sent Saren into a fury but had made sovereign shake with barely contained rage. He would have to discipline his Geth for their failure later, now however, was time to ponder the news.

_Captain Anderson..._

The filthy human's name left a bad taste on Saren's tongue, to think that such an impulsive and disgusting species was even considered to have one of their own elevated to spectre-status was laughable. Not only that but they had chosen a moralistic fool! One who didn't understand the sacrifices spectre's needed to perform to secure order and peace!

The notion left a bitter hole in Saren't stomach, he knew politics, he knew how idiotic the council could be at times. There were few people out there to respect in fact...his entire career had been one of staving of disasters caused by fools with plans beyond their understanding. None seemed to understand, not even the council...and certainly not those pathetic newcomers. The galactic society was ever so frail...

_Failure..._

Yes, the whole citadel council was pathetic. Citadel control of politics was a failure. The union of races...weak and ultimately loosing. How many times had he prevented all out war? How many times had he annihilated entire cities to stop another budding warlord from destabilising the entire galaxy? It was all such a failure...a failure he had served to prolong.

To have wasted twenty-four years on such a useless thing... He should have realised the problem didn't lay within an individual, it lay within the nature of each race, within the nature of life itself! All life pushed itself on the verge of extinction in a fruitless struggle against itself....he realised that now however. It was time to change the rules of the game, to finally make peace and a world where there would be no more suffering.

_The humans..._

Yes, the humans...they would surely try to revoke his spectre status, they may be pathetic but a planetary assault always left loose ends, someone must have seen him. Of course they wouldn't have any solid evidence, he would escape. It was just a matter of time though...he knew his spectre status would be revoked, sooner or later.

_Stall..._

Yes, yes...he should stall for time. The longer it took for the council to move to stop him the more of a head start he would get. Just a little more time and they wouldn't be able to stop them...him. To loose his status and become a rogue...it hurt his Turian pride, his mind was made up though, there was too much at stake.

_Sacrifice...._

Yes, he needed to sacrifice himself for the greater good. He had always fought for the better of galactic life, even the ones he found repugnant, he could not stop now. He would be known as the greatest villain of all times...his name would be spoken of with hatred....but it was a needed sacrifice.

Maybe he should speak with the council? Or other spectres? Outside official channels of course...face to face. If only he could convince a few...make them understand how useless it was to fight, to make them understand to embrace the Reapers. Perhaps if he....

_Useless..._

Yes, yes it was useless to try... They would not understand, as always they would rally, defiant to the last. Saren knew better though, he had fought for...so long...he had done what others thought impossible, defied the odds again and again. So many times that he was getting weary...

No, he knew when there was no hope, when defiance was useless. There was no escape, no fighting out of it, only submission. The surrender would claim lives in the millions, he knew, but it was preferable to extinction! Of course no one else would understand it, as always the fools would want to fight...the very instinct that made them so weak, the thing that made them deserve his scorn.

_Continue..._

Yes, he must continue with their plans. For the greater good he would sacrifice his and millions of others lives, his reputation and the freedom of all races...but was that not preferable to death? Those fools in the citadel would say no of course...they had never witnessed the horror of thousands dead, of a land stripped of all life...

They could not understand, those philosophers and farmers. They were too used to their comfortable lives and luxuries, too used to living in peace and preaching the power of ideals over strength, naïve minds full with ideas of dying for freedom and whatever nonsense they currently spewed out. They could not understand what was needed to be done...

_Strength..._

Yes...only he had the strength to see the path needed, only he had the strength to work with sovereign.

Only he had the strength to save the galaxy...


End file.
